Study Session
by DaniBelle129
Summary: Puck heads to his girlfriend's house to study for Biology...enough said....one-shot just smut


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee or any of its characters.

Puck knocks on Rachel Berry's door and it is thrown open before he can knock a second time. He walks in and laughs as he sees Rachel's dads arguing.

"Barry! Did you grab the bathroom necessities bag?"

"Yes Ryan they are in your back and packed for four days just like you asked! Hello Noah dear, over to study for midterms next week?" Noah Puckerman nods to the affirmative. "Alright, well, Rachel is upstairs studying but I think she may have fallen asleep so be careful."

Noah gives him a confused look and her dad simply laughs and tells him that she is really cranky when she gets woken up. The dads say goodbye and head out the door on the way to a four day ACLU lawyers meeting in New York. Noah shuts the door after they leave and locks it just in case before climbing the stairs to Rachel's room.

Her door is cracked open and he looks in to see if she is sleeping and see her curled up on her side with her eyes shut tight and her beautiful chestnut hair splayed over her pillow. He goes to shut it in order to give her a few more minutes but sees her move and opens the door a bit more, thinking he has woke her up. He watches her for a moment and is shocked and turned on when he realizes what is going on.

He sees her bite her lower lip as her hands strokes gently over her stomach before going up her shirt as the other hand delves lightly and slowly below her sweatpants. He can't bear to look away from Rachel Berry having a sex dream. Suddenly he hears his name moaned from her lips and his jaw drops low as his dick instantly springs up and hard. Oh, my , god Rachel was having a sex dream about him. He watched her for a moment before making a very quick decision.

He walks up to the side of her bed and kisses her hard, rough, and passionate letting his hand move from her cheekbones, down her neck and squeezing her breasts. She arches up into his touch and into his lips and her eyes begin to flutter open.

"You are a dirty girl Rachel Berry, were you having sex dreams about your boyfriend?" He says with a chuckle.

Rachel simply continues to look into his eyes before reaching her hand forward and stroking his very large erection through his pants. She sits up and kisses him without moving her hand and then moves her mouth to his ear nibbling ever so slightly.

"Noah," she whispers softly in his ear, "I am horny as hell, now either fuck me until I can't move, or leave me to finish my dream."

In one swift movement Noah pulled his shirt over his head and pulls her to stand up. She looks at him confused until he says "If I am going to fuck my girlfriend Rachel Berry, I am going to fuck her how I want. Where I want. As hard as I want. For as long as I want. Do you understand?" growling into her ear and pulling her hard into his dick at the end of every sentence punctuating his meaning.

Rachel is so turned on all she can do is nod at him and pull her own shirt and bra off leaving her only in loose fitting blue sweatpants and no underwear. He pulls her tight to him before turning them both and slamming her against the wall. He lifts her easily and wraps her legs around his waist keeping her braced against the wall with his hips. He pins her arms abover her head and latches on to the first nipple sucking and nipping greedily as she moans and writhes against his mouth begging for more.

He holds her hands with only one hand and brings the other down to teak and pinch her other nipple alternating each one until he hears Rachel swearing. He lets her legs fall back to the ground and slides her sweatpants and his pants down to a pile on the ground kicking them away. Keeping her arms pinned above her he brazenly stares at her looking her up and down, his free hand following his gaze.

"Your curves feel so good Berry," licking his lips, "And they tasted even better." His fingers circle her nipples without actually touching them. A small moan escapes from her throat and Noah smiles.

"Hmm you like that Berry, would you rather me touch you like this?" he asks seductively his palm scraping sharply over her nipple.

"Yes!" Rachel yells bucking her hips towards him and feeling his uncovered erection for the first time that night and she looks down her eyes widening.

"You like what you see Berry? You ever seen one that big?"

Rachel shakes her head no and licks her lips remembering the last time she had her mouth on him and had him at her mercy. He sees her eyeing it and releases her hands.

"You want to feel just how big it is Berry? Get on your knees?"

She willingly gets down her eyes lighted up with a devilish sparkle as she takes him all the way into her mouth never releasing his eyes from hers. She starts to suck and swirl her tongue and his hand goes to the back of her head. He looks down at her, almost as if for permission and she smiles. It was all the permission he needed. He held on to the back of her head and started pumping into her tight little mouth, loving the sensation of her sucking and humming against his incredibly hard dick. Her hands went to his hips pulling him closer and he realized he had to pull out before this ended far too early. Pulling out and bringing her up to her feel he placed bites down her neck as his hands went down to her clit.

"You liked that didn't you, you dirty girl" he asked into her ear watching her eyes roll back in her head. I know you could feel how big I was in your mouth. I just don't think you are ready for me" Even before he finished his sentence he watched her face as he shoved two giners into her tight pussy practicing his famous come hither motion. "Oh Fuck Noah!" when he heard her scream his name he added a third finger. "Oh God Noah Please! FUCK ME DAMN YOU!" Noah smiled to himself before getting down on his knees putting one leg over his shoulder. He looked up at her and smirked " You should have been more specific in what you wanted to be fucked with Rachel Berry"

He licked the length of her dripping folds before darting his tongue deep in and out of her as she bucked against his mouth. His mouth moved up to her clit sucking hard as his fingers entered her and started thrusting hard and deep. "Damn it Puck, Please!"

Puck stood up, his fingers still moving in her. "What Rachel, tell me what you want exactly and you'll get it."

She looked at him and thought for a moment, the best she could think with his fingers moving like that within her. "Fuck me hard Noah Puckerman. No gentleness, no second thoughts." She leaned forward to his ear "Fuck me like an animal, make it rough" Barely letting finish her sentence Noah turned her around to face away from him and ground his erection against her tight pale ass. "Is this is it baby? Is this what you want?"

To answer him Rachel just parted her legs and bent over pressing her ass against him. In one swift movement he pushed his whole dick into her, grabbed her hips and started pummeling her hard and fast. "oh damn it Rachel" he said grunting " You are so tight, mm yea, you like that don't you?! You like me fucking your tight little pussy from behind don't you . Come for me Rachel, come on baby!"

"Oh, Oh FUCK! Yes, yes oh god Noah I love you!!" he finally came with her and pulled out of her quickly careful not to crush her with his wait. He rolled into bed and took her with him curling her against his chest.

"I love you too Rach. So what chapter are we starting with for biology?" Rachel just laughed and said "Anatomy baby. But I think you already passed that one."

He laughed as he reached over to get her book. He knew how important her grades were to her and he wouldn't let her fail just cause he was a badass in bed…

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the smut and it brought a smile to your face.


End file.
